Les Lycanthropes
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Lorsque celui qui doit survivre se fait mordre, suivra t il ses sentiments et s'engagera sur la bonne voie ou écoutera t il son instinct et choisira un tout autre chemin?
1. La Morsure

**Les Lycanthropes**

Chapitre Un : La Morsure

Harry courait à perdre haleine. Il trébuchait sur chaque racine un temps soit peu épaisses. La lune perçait par quelques rayons timides au travers des fines feuilles vertes des grands arbres de cette forêt devenue hostile. Les loups-garous approchaient, Harry le sentait, l'entendait, le voyait. Les hurlements se faisaient plus proches et les bruits des pattes de ces sales bêtes écrasant le sol de plus en plus rapidement se rapprochaient aussi.

Harry sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes et son cœur cogner ses sons sourds de plus en plus vite. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses poumons étaient en feu et ses pieds commençaient à lui faire très mal. Son souffle était saccadé et il avait du mal à respirer.

Alors il vit une de ces choses surgirent d'un amas de terre derrière lui. Ses dents brillaient aux éclats de la lune pleine, ses babines dégoulinaient de bave et ses yeux étaient exorbités, fou et d'un jaune malade. Il était assez fort d'une carrure énorme et il devait mesurer près de deux mètre. Ses pattes puissantes raclaient le sol avec une force inouïe et il lui arrivait de glisser par moment. Ses griffes blanches étaient aussi tranchantes que ses canines acérées.

Sa langue pendait au vent, on eu dit un loup enragé. Il réduisit l'écart entre lui et Harry de un ou deux bonds et, Harry ne prit même plus la peine de se retourner. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà comme cela se terminerait. D'autres loups dévalèrent le tas de terre, une douzaine peut-être, tous aussi déterminés que le loup-garou qui poursuivait Harry.

Tout se passa le temps d'un éclair mais Harry crut tout voir se passer au ralenti. Les dents du loup plongèrent avec violence mais avec facilité dans les chairs du bras gauche de Harry, déchirant la peau, brûlant les nerfs et coupant les veines qui déversèrent bientôt leur contenu. Harry cria de douleur, se prit le bras et tomba. Les loups s'arrêtèrent et forent une ronde autour de lui. Certains claquaient des dents dans l'air, menaçants, tandis que d'autres hurlaient à la lune.

Harry s'évanouit, mais eu tout juste le temps de les voir reprendre forme humaine. Il ne sut que plus tard que Remus ainsi que d'autres Aurors du Ministère vinrent le chercher en transplanant pour le transporter à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Harry était tellement usé, fatigué, qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses pouvoirs, et tant de sang s'était échappé qu'il aurait dû mourir s'il avait moins de chance.

Plus tard, trop tard, il se dira que ce jour-là, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il n'ait pas cette chance…

_- Harry ! Harry !_

Cette voix, humaine et tendre, semblait faire partie de la brume glacée qui envahissait l'esprit et le ventre de Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et en conclu qu'il était peut-être en train de rêver. Mais non. Le contact avec une surface douce et chaude lui révéla qu'il était bel et bien réveillé.

Et le froid qui vint fouetter lentement ses yeux secs lui prouva qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Mais qu'il n'y voyait rien. Soudain, une sensation très désagréable vint le tordre en deux. Il avait très mal. La douleur était insupportable et elle irradiait tout son corps trempé de sueur. Il n'arrivait pas à détecter l'endroit précis d'où provenait ce mal.

Il se rendormit et lui sembla-t-il, ferma les paupières.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance plus tard, la douleur avait fait place à un manque très déplaisant : la faim. Il mourrait de faim. On l'avait nourrit, pourtant, mais il avait toujours faim. Alors un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Un flash rouge. Il lui fallait du sang. _Beaucoup_ de sang.

Il se leva et se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, en ouvrant les yeux, il voyait parfaitement, et _sans lunettes_. Sa vue était très étrange. Il avait l'impression de voir la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait, toutes les couleurs inversées.

Il se rendit compte alors que c'était la nuit. Mais il voyait réellement les murs en blancs, les éclats de la lune en noirs. La lune… Il ne pensait plus qu'à cet astre insolite…

Il la regarda durant des heures, obnubilé par sa force presque ronde, sa lumière que sa vision nouvelle rendait noire et d'autant plus belle. Il sourit. Une goutte de sang vint tacher sa couverture blanche.

Il s'était blessé à la lèvre. Comment ? Il se toucha les lèvres et arriva à des dents anormalement longues et pointues. C'était comme cela qu'il s'était tranché la lèvre.

Il se surprit à lécher avidement le sang qui coulait. Pris d'une pensée soudaine, il sorti de sa chambre. Non pas par la porte, mais par la fenêtre.

Il sauta, ou en tout cas, son corps sauta. Il tomba sans un bruit, agilement, sur les pavés mouillés de la rue déserte d'où il se trouvait maintenant. Et c'est en chemise et en pantalon blanc fournis par l'hôpital qu'il parcouru diverses rues, sans quitter la lune des yeux.

Un cris suraigu vrilla le ciel, suivi de plusieurs autres, lointains. Il en entendit soudain un autre, très proche. Cela réveilla en lui d'atroces souvenirs. Les loups. C'étaient eux, et ils avaient retrouvé sa trace.

Sans se retourner, il courra, et entendit très, très proche, le souffle, pareille à ceux de l'autre nuit. Alors il accéléra. Il courrait très vite, et ne le savait même pas. Les rues et routes défilaient.

Ils ne sait combien de temps il avait couru, mais jamais il ne s'était retourné. Il se tourna une fois, une seule fois. Il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne voulait apparemment sortir de sa bouche. Un loup hurla à la lune tout près.

Alors il transplana, avec les dernières forces qui l'habitait et se retrouva dans le seul endroit où il se sentait encore chez lui.

Il descendit la route qui quitte la forêt derrière le Terrier et arriva dans le jardin près du potager, le long de l'étang, qui donnait reflétait l'image, toujours noie pour Harry, de la lune.

Une ombre se dressait de l'autre côté du petit étang. Remus semblait avoir attendu Harry pendant toute la nuit. Il était, si cela est encore possible, encore plus gris, blessé et fatigué qu'avant. Mais il lui souriait.

Harry se précipita vers Remus, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il suffoquait et avait très chaud.

- Remus , haletait-il, Remus, oh Remus , _Ils_ m'ont retrouvés !

- Tu en es sûr, Harry ?

- Oui ! _Ils_ m'ont suivis à Londres, à l'hôpital, je _les_ ai entendus ! _Ils_ étaient là !

- Non Harry, dit Remus en le menant vers l'eau qui miroitait. Regarde, le reflet…

Horrifié, Harry recula et perdit tous ses sens et le contrôle de lui-même. Son instinct lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire et son esprit était endormi.

Il voyait une grande silhouette musclée et poilue avec de grandes dents acérées qui le regardait, plus incrédule que menaçant.

- Ah ! Non, tu vois, y en a _un_ !

Remus le regardant, un sourire désolé flottant le long de ses lèvres.

- Non, Harry… Tu le vois bien… C'est _toi_…

_A suivre :_

_Chapitre Deux : La Lune_


	2. La Lune

**Les Lycanthropes**

Chapitre Deux : La Lune

Alors que la nuit atteignait son zénith sombre, une lourde silhouette se tenait sur le toit triangulaire, peu solide et hérissé de cheminées tordues.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard triste de la lune, cet astre lumineux et envoûtant. Le jeune sorcier ne savait plus où il en était. Il devenait un loup-garou, d'après Remus. Mais la transformation prenait du temps. Et était très douloureuse.

Ici, sa musculature s'alourdissait. Ses os grandissaient, pour pouvoir supporter ses nouveaux muscles. Ses yeux s'adaptaient au fur et à mesure. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait et ses appétits se faisaient bien plus grands qu'avant.

Son squelette se métamorphosait, des griffes lui poussaient et des poiles commençaient à pousser un peu partout en abondance. Et tout cela, très lentement.

Il devait bientôt attendre les deux mètres. Ses pieds s'allongeaient formant deux parties distinctes de la plante. Ses crocs le blessaient régulièrement mais la capacité de régénération des loups-garous était aussi efficace que rapide. De plus, il avalait goulûment tout le sang perdu.

Mais le changement le plus singulier et le plus douloureux concernait le cœur et le cerveau. Son cœur devenait plus gros, pompait plus de sang et lui faisait mal, tant à cause de la métamorphose qu'aux sentiments.

Ses pensées étaient floues, et il était sujet à diverses nausée, et hallucinations troublantes et d'une extrême violence.

Il haletait bruyamment, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la lune, et uniquement la lune.

Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus comme avant. Cet « avant » là, qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de regretter. L'époque pas lointaine où il était juste Harry Potter, jeune étudiant en septième année à Poudlard. Celui qui a survécut.

Maintenant, il n'en est plus rien. Il est juste Harry, celui qui s'est fait mordre. Le loup-garou. Un sorcier maudit.

Ses sentiments prenaient d'autres formes dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus a éprouver nulle forme de joie. Sa tête était hantée par le chagrin, un certain désir de vengeance et la faim, qui pour lui passait de besoin à sentiment. Un sentiment très fort.

Aucune forme d'amour ou de sentiment de la sorte ne laissait sa marque chez le jeune loup-garou.

Alors qu'il fixait de ses nouveaux globes l'astre lunaire, de lourdes larmes argentées et brillantes tombèrent de son visage.

Et, tandis qu'un nuage masquait quelques instant la lune, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, anormalement allongées. Il voulu se prendre le visage mais n'osait pas.

Il se sentait transformé, presque difforme, et ne reconnaîtrait pas son visage, mais celui d'une bête presque plus humaine.

La nuit se déroula en grande partie ainsi, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aube. Voyante le soleil arriver, Harry s'élança du toit et d'un grand bond, tomba agilement par terre, s'en s'être réellement rendu compte de la hauteur qu'il venait de parcourir indemne.

Il rentra dans la cabane à outils de Mr Weasley et attendait de redevenir un humain. Il ne voulait en aucune sorte imposer son calvaire aux autres. Ses membres reprirent douloureusement leur apparence normale, déformant sa peau qui reprit sa place, laissant tomber sa fourrure.

Le jeune Harry se trouvait là, humain, en jeans déchiré et torse nu, au milieu de toutes les affaires moldues de Mr Weasley. Il sorti ses lunettes de sa poche, caressa machinalement sa cicatrice enforme d'éclair et prit le chemin du Terrier.

Il marcha le long du sentier cahoteux à l'abri de l'ombre que projetait la maison. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il évitait le plus possible la lumière qu'irradiait le soleil. Pourtant, il le savait, les loups-garous non transformés la supportaient, cette lumière.

D'après Remus, c'était parfois des effets secondaires, entre autres, que pouvaient ressentirent les nouveaux loups-garous.

Il entra dans la cuisine et découvrit Mrs Weasley affairée. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça de la voir levée si tôt. Tout comme cela n'étonnait pas Mrs Weasley de rencontrer Harry à de pareilles heures.

Elle avait pleuré, c'était sûr. Elle était marquée à un telle point qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à le cacher. Harry savait qu'elle l'avait observé quelques temps lorsqu'il était sur le toit.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un grand sourire.

- Oh, Harry ! Viens donc manger, tu as l'air affamé !

Dans un autre contexte, cela l'aurait probablement fait rire. Mais non seulement Harry avait perdu tout sens de l'humour, mais ce n'était pas une blague. Harry était tout le temps affamé.

Si ce qui restait d'humain en lui ne le maîtrisait pas un temps soit peu, il aurait déjà dévoré tout ce qui respire dans cette maison. C'était affreux, mais c'était comme ça.

Mrs Weasley déposa avant que Harry ne réponde, une assiette garnie d'une impressionnante tranches de bacon. Il regarda la pile puis de quelques mouvements l'englouti.

Il dévora sa nourriture comme un animal mourrant de faim. Mrs Weasley vu se spectacle et se tourna pour essuyer encore quelques larmes pudiquement.

Harry haussa les épaules avec autant de tristesse que en un sens d'indifférence et monta se coucher.

Il passa devant les portes des chambres à coucher de ses amis sans un bruit et vint rejoindre la chambre des jumeau Fred et George dorénavant libre et désertée.

Il verrouilla fermement la porte avec sa baguette restée sur un meuble puis ferma les rideaux des fenêtres, la jeta dans un coin et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit moelleux. Des ressorts craquèrent un peu et de légers ronflements se firent entendre.

Harry passa ainsi une grande partie de la journée à dormir paisiblement. Lorsqu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, la lumière du jour déclinait peu à peu.

Ron se trouvait à table, ainsi que Remus. Ginny était dehors avec Hermione, Bill et Fleur. Tonks aidait Mrs Weasley à s'occuper de faire le repas.

Harry s'assit à table, évitant le regard de tous. Il ne parla pas. Personne ne lui parla, mais chacun lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil accablés et furtifs.

Le silence persista, pesant et gêné. Ron était plongé dans la lecture du « Quidditch à travers les âges » et les autres tentait de ne pas déranger Harry, qui paraissait assoupit. Mr Weasley rentra. Il déposa ses affaires, embrassa son épouse et sorti en marmonnant « vais m'balader moi ».

Remus allait dire quelque chose lorsque Mrs Weasley clama :

- Tous à table ! On mange !

Tout le monde rentra et s'installa à table. Tout le monde semblait éviter Harry du regard, mis à part Remus et Ginny. Cette dernière vint s'installer à ses côtés. Remus était déjà en face de lui.

Le dîner fut servi et chacun mangea silencieusement. Harry, tout en dévorant ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, jetait, regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre. Remus le remarqua. Ginny aussi.

Lorsque Ginny tenta de prendre la main de Harry dans la sienne, un éclat argenté se fit très faiblement voir et Harry sorti précipitamment de la pièce.

Ginny cria, de détresse, après lui, et Remus lui courut après. Harry était déjà sur le toit. Il était en pleine transformation et hurlait.

Les autres en bas tentait de se couvrir les oreilles. Mrs Weasley fondit en sanglots ainsi que Ginny, qui monta dans sa chambre.

Remus arriva sur le toit où il trouva le Harry loup-garou. Grâce à la potion tue-loup, l'un et l'autre étaient inoffensifs. Remus se métamorphosa aussi, presque moins douloureusement.

Harry ne quittait plus la lune des yeux en ce moment. Il était obnubilé, obsédé par l'astre qui le contrôlait maintenant. Remus loup-garou vint s'asseoir à près de lui et regarda en sa direction.

- Elle est belle, hein , murmura doucement Remus d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ce furent des grognements que Harry entendit. Mais la transmission de pensée était, lorsqu'ils étaient en loup, leur mode de communication.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aboiements.

- Ne t'y fit pas, Harry, lui transmit Remus. Son pouvoir sur nous est grand. Trop grand… Tu deviendras fou à force… Et le sang contaminé qui coule dans tes veines n'arrange rien.

- Je préfère devenir fou que de vivre plus longtemps comme ça…

Remus comprit ce que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ce n'était plus Harry Potter qui parlait. C'était le jeune loup-garou que Harry était devenu. Et il ne parlait pas de sa morsure, oh non, c'était bien plus complexe… pire.

- La voir seulement quelques heures et encore, lorsqu'elle ne se cache pas… C'est intenable…

Harry parlait de la lune bien sûr. Cela devenait une drogue pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'en passer. Remus avait vécu une phase du même genre. Et s'en était péniblement remit.

Il espérait que Harry, lui, s'en sorte mieux.

- Remus, murmura Harry en grognant.

- Oui ?

- J'ai faim…

- C'est normal, tu deviens ce que je suis : une bête…

- J'ai très faim, dit Harry presque pour lui-même.

- Ecoute, il fait te contrôler, assura Remus. Il reste sûrement à manger dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley nous en gardera pour ce matin, j'en suis sûr.

- Non, insista Harry. Ce qu'il me fait, c'est… du sang… beaucoup de sang… Du sang humain…

_A Suivre :_

_Chapitre Trois : L'instinct_

_**réponse à adenoide: les réponses à tes questions sont dans les prochains chapitres**_


End file.
